the long way home
by ceci n'est pas une ecrivain
Summary: The bakery called Xai Bau's Grove, run by a tattooed man and an armless woman, appears without warning in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se shortly after the city falls into anarchy. No one can say how it got there – only that it's there today, when it wasn't yesterday. AU.


_Because I'm still in denial about the finale, and I'm still not over Korrasami. _

* * *

The bakery called Xai Bau's Grove appears without warning in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. No one can say how it got there – only that it's there today, when it wasn't yesterday. The owner, Gao – a tall, dark-skinned, broad-shouldered man with tattoos snaking around his muscular arms and long, sleek black hair – is always quick to offer food to refugees displaced by the chaos that plagues the city, always with a sheepish smile that suggests that he finds himself to blame for it all. The bread comes from his own custom oven, and he refuses to divulge his recipes to anyone who asks – even the wealthiest of patrons who offer him fame and fortune in return.

The server, Ming, is a tiny slip of a woman with longer black hair and a too-thin face that can only be the result of a history of malnutrition – either Gao's wife or his sister, but no one can seem to agree on which it is. Some say that she has no arms, that the excessively long sleeves of her tunic hold nothing but air, but the bread has to be served some way. Ming is the one who concocts the drinks the bakery serves – such impossibly delicious drinks that Ba Sing Se hasn't seen since the Jasmine Dragon was open and in business.

For weeks, as the city crawls itself out of the hole it dug for itself and the fires die out, life is peaceful, and people come and go. Gao appears happy. Ming appears content, though she doesn't smile once. Things reorder themselves around Xai Bau's Grove, around the idyllic life Gao and Ming have built for themselves. Word of the bakery's success spreads through the Earth Kingdom like wildfire.

It's enough to attract the Avatar's attention, who arrives at Xai Bau's Grove in a wheelchair pushed by Asami Sato, her hair loose instead of in its signature ponytail and with dark circles collecting under her eyes. Flanking her sides are her firebender companion and Nuktuk himself, scanning the restaurant with wary eyes.

They don't wait for Ming to escort them to a table and sit at an empty one with a clear view of the kitchen. Moments later, a shocked-looking Gao, accompanied by a too-calm Ming, emerge from the kitchen and stop at the Avatar's table. The firebender glares daggers at Ming, who refuses to even look in his direction.

Nuktuk opens his mouth to say something, but Gao cuts him off with a respectful bow to the Avatar. "Thank you for coming all this way to our bakery, Avatar Korra," he says. "You honor us with your presence." Now the firebender opens his mouth, but Gao continues speaking. "We came to this city seeking a new life after our old one we destroyed our old one with our own hands…" He gives Ming a wry smile. "… in a sense."

Ming then bows to the Avatar, her sleeves glued to her sides. "We have no right to ask for your forgiveness, Avatar," she says stiffly, as if she's reciting lines instead of speaking normally, "but please let us know if there is anything we can do to make up for the pain we may have caused."

The firebender starts, but Asami Sato stops him with a hand on his shoulder, and Nuktuk stares helplessly at Gao and Ming without saying anything. The Avatar tugs on Asami Sato's sleeve, and the Future Industries CEO leans over to whisper something in her ear.

The Avatar gives a small, barely noticeable nod. "All right," says Asami Sato with a serene smile as she sips her tea. "Then we'll leave you to your new lives." And then her smile disappears instantly, leaving a cold expression in its wake. "But you make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Korra again, and you won't have to worry about your _new life_ anymore, because I'll make sure it ends right then and there – permanently."

The firebender nods in affirmation while glaring at Ming, who simply raises an eyebrow at him in response. "As we said," Gao says calmly, "we mean you all no harm, and all the apologies in the world won't make what we did right."

"Still, we'll help you where we can," Ming adds, "though we'd rather not get involved in anything _too_ big."

"Very well," Asami Sato says. The firebender slaps a few bills down on the table before leaving the bakery, followed by Asami Sato pushing the Avatar's wheelchair.

But as Nuktuk goes to follow them, he pauses by the door and looks back. "Hey, uh… Gao? We're gonna be in Ba Sing Se for a while, so what do you say we have a little, uh, bending sparring practice thing?"

Gao smiles gently with something akin to pride. "It would be my honor."

"And bring the Avatar too," Ming says sharply. "There's a lot you can do when you can't use two limbs."

Nuktuk then flashes them the widest smile imaginable. "Gotcha!" And as he sprints after his comrades, Gao and Ming exchange sentimental looks.


End file.
